Acidic Properties: OV
by Isilithix
Summary: The original version of Acidic Properties
1. Chapter 1

Acidic Properties

* * *

The rain. It fell to the ground with a light patter as it hit dirt, and concrete. The air became both breezy and lighter before the down pour split the serene scene; and also, drenching a small boy. 

The small boy, only about seven or eight years of age, stood there; in the middle of the road; the dirt washing down his face and body, out of his hair and clothes. He looked up towards the sky; all the times he wished that he could fly, soar like the birds, to be free as an insect. It was his dream, not a cover like that he shouted every day; morning, noon, and night.

A flash of lighting and a terrible aftershock of thunder only moments behind it startled the boy out of his trance, warning him that it was no longer sunny, nor appropriate to watch the sky. It warned him to leave, to go back and head home; but the boy did not pay any attention; as the warning came too late. He was transfixed. But not by the weather, no most defiantly not; but the small floating object that was now slowly coming towards him, and increasing in size as it came closer.

It flashed green, as a lighting bolt hit it, but it did not either drop dead, or blow up like the ground did when it struck it. It floated for a brief moment, and then started moving again, ever increasing in size. It slowly reached only a distance of about ten feet away when the sky seemed to darken; and then…

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_ the boy fell to the ground, his head fried, his body moving irregularly; hair singed and clothes burning, slowly being put out by the rain, as it came down almost a fast as gravity would let it, stinging the boy's skin as it did.

_Ehoand Timan Dis-tine; Covermil Riz, Riz Uh Lask Oud Und Task Huold Uof-me_

It was speaking. In a weird language, whirling noises and screeching ever so as it talked. The large thing floated there, and watched. Watched as the boy's body encased with red energy and then rose ever so slowly as the boy's new red eyes locked on to the small green glowing port not with anger but with understanding and fear; however, this new energy given off by the boy was a beacon, a beacon for trouble; and a terrible reminder of the past.

_Riz, Riz Uh Lask Oud Und Task Huold Uof-me. Defeet-me, Und Ieh Wol Tive Ooh Poherz_

It spoke again as the boy with now blood red eyes blinked and then lunged, straight for the green creature with a glowing green port. It powered up and shot out a chain, a melted chain, or halfway melted; but still either way, straight at the boy.

Said boy dodged effortlessly and rounded upon the thing, hoping to catch it off guard, to strike it with his new elongated claws, which were now very sharp; they looked as if they could cut through light itself.

The boy jumped over the thing and clawed at the creatures' back, only to find that its back was covered by an invisible force. The counter was nothing short of having another chain speed out of the back and hit the boy in the stomach, sending him into a wall, along with a lightning strike that illuminated the area, showing only a few other shadows.

The creature took note of this but didn't attack them, no it attacked the boy, who had by now stood on his feet and had launched into an attack with both clawed hands scratching like there was no tomorrow. The thing blocked one hand with a green gloved hand, and the other with its newly arising chest.

The thing was transforming. And from the looks of it, into a humanoid shape at that. It was large, almost seven feet tall, and had two large green gloves, one with a chain out stretched and another with a hole in it, that was slowly filling with green liquid. The boy backed off, as one eye turned blue, as if the thing inside new what was happening. However the shadows on in the night storm black area surrounding them didn't and charged into attack both of them.

The figure took a moment away from the boy and looked at the on coming intruders and just stared, there was no emotions in its eyes; but for some reason even the oldest and also the smallest one stopped, making the others to slow to a quick stop as well.

_You will not hurt him?_ It asked the oldest one, as the others looked from the man to the thing.

"What are you?" the man asked, not carrying about what the thing just said.

_You will not hurt him?_ It asked again, but this time with a tone that made the man nod.

_I am An-Sid, I come fro Acidia; a world so different than yours…it is like a dream._

The old man looked at him and noticed that all of his help and back up had fallen asleep. "What have you done to them?" he asked as the thing pointed to the two eyed boy, one blue…and the other one blood red, the same eye as the _"Kyuubi!"_

_Kyuubi?_ The thing asked as it looked at the old man who was just staring at the boy. _Then, this Kyuubi will be the one._ It said as the man shook his head.

"Kyuubi!" he said loudly as the half possessed boy looked at him, one eye wide and ready for blood; the other one blue and calm, but also filled with sadness and grief. "You let Naruto go!" he said as the red eyes portion of Naruto's mouth laughed evilly.

"_**He'd die if not for I."**_ the half possessed boy said. _**"This is not a human, or at least not from here…no, not from here."**_ The demon said again.

"What?" the old man asked as the boy laughed sounding very freaky; enough to make the Kami's to shake a little.

_This boy…Na-ru-to. Yes, Naruto. He will be mine._ The thing said as it took a step towards the boy and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders as the red eye faded in an instant, letting the real Naruto feel whatever was about to come full force.

The old man tried to run, but found that he was unable to; he was stuck, as if the ground had melted just enough to make him immovable.

A bright flash of both green light and yellow-blue lightning and another scream erupted from the boy, and it was over, whatever the thing did to the boy; the true savior of Konoha; Naruto. Said boy fell to the earth, holding his forehead in pain, but he was out cold.

The man looked at the thing and glared at it, or tried to, but found it useless to glare at it as it glared at him.

_My mark is bore into him. When the time comes, he will be awakened as my choice. Do not hurt him, lest you and your race die. For when _She_ comes, I will not be here to stop her._ With that the figure moved backwards and looked up towards the night sky, which for some reason was not black anymore, but a green, a mixture of greens and some yellow. _I die, happy._ It said as it burst into green goo; showering Naruto in goo that melted the area around him, as if it was lava.

"A-A-Acid!" the old man stuttered out as he fell backwards, his legs free to move. He caught himself and tried to reach Naruto but found it too dangerous. But as he moved backwards, starting to prepare a Mizu jutsu, he noticed something. Naruto wasn't dieing, no in fact, he wasn't even affected by it; and besides the green goo…the only thing that could have possibly looked out of place was a green glove on his hand.

Washing off the boy with a Mizu jutsu and bringing him to the hospital, the Anbu and Jonin along with everyone else who came, for some reason just up and left without a notion of any of this happening to them; he sighed. There was a place on earth that could stop shinobi in an instant…he couldn't allow that to happen, and the only thing that would aid him to protect them, was knocked out, weighing heavier than he should for a malnourished boy; who had been _marked_ by a strange being.

"Life is going to change soon." The old man said as he entered the hospital.

END

* * *

This is NOT a crossover, although I guess you could think of it like that. I have thought of this ever since I drew something last week with the name 'Acid' underneath of it. 

I will continue the other stories I have started. I have re-done the first chapter to the second _COTTJ_ and I am re-doing some _JORN_ chapters as well; if you want to know more, the revised chapter for _COTTJ_ II is up so look at it.

This story has more of a…whatever feeling, and I aint telling!

And I AM writing _BK_ and _KN_ as well; but I am also looking for a job so updates may be sparse.

_Ehoand Timan Dis-tine Covermil; Riz, Riz Uh, Lask Oud Und Task Huold Uof-me_

**AND**

_Riz, Riz Uh Lask Oud Und Task Huold Uof-me. Defeet-me, Und Ieh Wol Tive Ooh Poherz_

Mean:

Something, Something, Some-thing, Something (Nonsense); Rise, Rise up, lash out and take hold of me.

**AND**

Rise, Rise up, lash out and take hold of me. Defeat me, and I will give you power.

NOT YAOI!


	2. Chapter 2

Acidic Properties

* * *

The Old Man sat there, in the room where Naruto was resting in his bed. He wanted to fall asleep but knew he couldn't, not out of fear that Naruto would awake, but out of fear that either a nurse or doctor would try to kill him or that weird glove did something to him. 

When he had brought the boy into the hospital he received the up most respect, but per usual Naruto received none. He had no reason to fight the incompetent morons that worked here; all he needed to do was bring the resting boy to his personal room, where three sets of machines were always in tip-top shape. One of them was to make that he was okay, the second one was to track just how much chakra he had; the last time he came here he had enough to give two twelve year old genin and an academy student, and that was when he was four.

The last machine was special, unique in every way; it was something that only the few men and women here who hadn't tried to kill the boy knew how to work. For you see, it calculated just how much of an irregularity that the boy had in his chakra, that meant the Kyuubi's influence. Last time he was here for a check up, last month, although he was knocked out; he had a ratio of 8/2 which meant he had almost 80 percent of his own chakra, and it was growing that way as well.

But with this new thing on his left hand, he couldn't tell. When he had run the tests by himself, he had learned to use it so that in case he was the only one around when Naruto needed a test he could administer it. At first he though that he had messed up on it; so he ran the tests again, but again it came out to be the same thing.

For some reason since last night, Naruto only had enough chakra to perform one jutsu and sustain himself, even the Kyuubi's chakra was lessening, and although he was happy for that part of the test he was not happy about the other. The only thing that could have happened was either the chakra emitted by the Kyuubi when it took over had burnt Naruto's chakra away, or it was the glove. He tried to pull the glove off but he couldn't, in fact as soon as he gave up it moved, up the boy's arm, though by about only a quarter inch, it still grew. Needless to say that he didn't try to pull it off again.

"I was correct about one thing, changes start now." The Old Man said. "But still I wonder what happened to my Shinobi, one moment they were fine and ready in case we had to stop Naruto…and then they all fell to the ground. And what is that warning about? _My mark is bore into him. When the time comes, he will be awakened as my choice. Do not hurt him, lest you and your race die. For when _She_ comes, I will not be here to stop her'_ who was that thing talking about, that An-Sid."

Naruto turned over in his sleep; it must have deep because the old ruler had no intention of hiding or lowering his voice.

--

In Naruto's Mind

--

"**You know Child; I was very surprised that you were chosen."** A loud but no too loud voice said as Naruto looked around his mind. He had seen the woman before him many a time, in fact he had talked to her in his dreams, she was always like a parent or older sibling to him, giving him advice and helping him to evade the villager's grasp on his birthday.

"Yes **Kirei Oneesan**?" he asked her, he called her his Pretty Big Sister mainly for the fact that she was older than him, and by his prospect pretty though being seven or so, he couldn't really make that decision on his own yet.

"**You flatter me Child, but we have much to talk about since your last dream, mainly about the Green Man."**

"Which one? The loud one or the one from yesterday?"

"**Well we need to talk about both of them, but for now Child, let's talk about last nights' Green Man."** She said as she looked at his hand, that vile green glove had grown. Someone had tried to take it off; instead of coming off when others tried to take it off, it grew, but she was sure that he could take it off, he was weak this way; and she wanted him to leave Konoha and find a land were he could live in peace; being a ninja was not a thing for this Child.

"He was scary." Naruto said as he played with the fox and rabbit plushy on his mind bed.

"**Yes he was, but he gave you a curse Child."** She said as Naruto looked at her. **"That glove on your hand. When you wake up, try to take it off, let's see what happens."** She said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto went back to playing with his plushies as his body started to fade away. Normally a child who saw this would have been afraid but he was used to it, ever since he came here when he was three.

"Bye-bye Kirei Oneesan!" he said as his body faded away completely.

"**Damn, what a wrench, that alien had thrown a wrench into these gears of his, and now mine. Oh, all I wanted was to find a way out and to live with Child. But now with this his life will be a complete hell, even if we do leave."** She said as she looked in her mirror. Her medium sized breast and her pink eyed face with light red lips looked back at her. _**'To think I wanted E or F sized breast when I was a child.'**_ She thought as she walked to her bed on her side of the cage. Inter relationships with humans and demons weren't unusual well they weren't long ago, but now that most of the demons had been reduced to being summons for humans with power…those days were long gone.

--

Outside His Mind

--

Naruto woke up to see the white ceilings and the nasty smells. For some reason that he could not fathom, a place that was supposed to be clean smelt so bad. It was like they did other stuff in the hospital so that patients had to stay longer than they should have to. He looked at his left hand, and sure enough there was the green glove from his dream land.

"Ah, Naruto my boy!" an old voice said bring the young boy out of his fixation of his left hand, that was now gloved. "I was afraid that you wouldn't wake for a while now!" he said as he looked at Naruto's face, which now held a questioning gaze.

"Hokage-Sama." The door opened to reveal Kakashi and a nurse; she had black hair and black as coal eyes.

"Yes Kakashi?" he asked his silver haired ninja.

"This woman was found trying to administer this into his breakfast." He said while nodded his head towards Naruto.

'_How'd they know that I was waking up?'_ Naruto wondered; ninja were weird. At first he wanted to become a ninja, but he had no strength, sure they told him he had the chakra, but he had no body strength. So then after that he shouted to things, one was his real dream, to become stronger so he could become a ninja, and they other was a fake one, people didn't like him when he said that he wanted to become strong for some reason, maybe it had to deal with Kirei Oneesan?

"What was it?" Sarutobi asked.

"It was poisoned sleeping drugs. Not sure what kind of poison, just a type of poison." He said as the woman glared at Naruto with hatred, although he didn't reel backwards like he did on the streets, because that was a form of strength, and like he had found out, people didn't like him to be strong.

"You piece of horse shit! You killed my fiancée!" she said as she tried to attack him, and did succeed in getting away from the startled Anbu member. No one tried to attack him in front of the Hokage. Luckily she was stopped by said man but she didn't look at him, only glared at Naruto, who just looked at her and said.

"You look funny!" he said, she did in truth look very funny to him. He didn't know if she was trying to scare him or what, but she wasn't scary, no Kirei Oneesan was scary when she looked at him funny, but this was funny, her face was scrunched up to bad to be scary.

"You little shit!" she said as Sarutobi tugged her back from the boy. No doubt after last night, he would think this level of killing intent was funny, he had been branded by something not of this world, and he himself wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for both the Thing and the Kyuubi saying the same thing. Not of this world.

"That's enough of that!" he said to the woman, she looked at him with tears of anger and sorrow. "You work here to save people, not kill them, and besides, how can a child who wasn't even allowed to enter the academy supposed to kill…what rank was he?" he asked her as she mumbled something out but he caught it. "A chunin?" he asked her as she threw her head to the side and walked off, right into Kakashi's hand. "Take her to Ibiki, tell him to use a lesser treatment." He said as Kakashi nodded.

"She made a funny face at Naruto." Naruto said. He had horrible language skills mainly due to fact that since he wasn't allowed into the academy, he had no one to talk to; therefore his vocabulary skills were horrible.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, making the boy look at him. "What do you remember from last night?" he asked.

"Only that Green Man attacked me, and then gave me gift and curse!" Naruto said happily, though shocking Sarutobi.

"What gift?" he asked, although he thought that he might mean the glove. And that was just what Naruto pointed to.

"Green Man gave me a gift and curse!" he said happily.

"Naruto, what do you mean by a curse?" he asked.

"I don't know, but Kirei Oneesan says that it is cursed." The blonde child stated.

"Who is Kirei Oneesan?" he asked, this was new and troublesome, and deep down he knew who it was already.

"Kirei Oneesan is Kirei Oneesan, she lives with Naruto; but she calls Naruto Child." He said as Sarutobi nodded.

"And is she nice?" How would Naruto be able to believe that the Kyuubi was pretty? It was impossible!

"Yes she helps Naruto, and talks to Naruto." The boy said as his now de-poisoned food came into the room. He took the fork and tore into the plate of eggs. "She gave me Usagi-Chan!" he said as Sarutobi looked at him weirdly.

"Usagi-Chan?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, and Kitsune-Chan!" he said as Sarutobi felt the blood drain from his face. If Kyuubi had already given Naruto these things in only 11 hours, then what was Naruto to think of him if he told him that she was a demon, and not just any demon, the one that attacked Konoha seven years ago?

"And when did she give these things to you?" he asked as Naruto stopped to think for a moment.

"When Naruto was little." He said and then held out his plate for more food. If there was only one good thing about hospital trips, it meant food.

"How little?" Sarutobi asked, remembering to write this down when he got home later that night; or morning.

"When Naruto was…" he stopped and counted on his fingers, first he went to ten and then to three and then to his toes. "When Naruto was thirty but not thirty!" he said, confusing the Old Man.

"You mean three?" Sarutobi guessed as Naruto nodded. Oh Kami! _'She's been talking to him for four years?! Shit, she could have messed with his mind and set in place many things that would make him turn against us!'_

"Yes, three, but I am not supposed to tell you this." He said with a smile as two sighs emitted. One from Sarutobi and one from Kyuubi.

"Oh!" Naruto said as he stopped eating his plate of food. "Naruto must try to take off gift!" he said as he went for his left arm as Sarutobi went to stop him lest the green _thing_ moved again, and by moved, he meant grew.

"Why don't you eat first Naruto and then we can go back to the orphanage?" he asked as Naruto sniffed.

"Woman with brown lump of face doesn't want Naruto there, so Naruto live in metal round house!" he said as he tried to touch the glove but was stopped by an old hand.

"What kind of metal round house?" he asked the boy.

"Naruto live in house his size, although smelly it stops the rain…or did until two days ago. Now let go of Naruto's hand!" he said as he moved his right hand around Sarutobi's and started to pull it off…and it did. "Yeah, gift with curse is off!" he said happily as he went back to eat his food, but soon passed out, and soon a ripple of energy ripped through the room.

"NARUTO!" Sarutobi yelled as he checked his pulse but found that he was still alive, but then the ripple of energy hit him, and made him want to piss himself. The glove that had now fallen on to the floor, started to move towards Naruto, as a green mark showed itself on his hand. Sarutobi didn't try to stop it, but the door swung open to show Hiashi, Fugaku, Koharu Utatane, and her teammate Mitokado Homura.

"Sarutobi!" "Hokage-Sama!" were heard as said man couldn't turn around to greet them, as he was caught by the overwhelming power from the green, now _moving_ glove that was almost to Naruto's left hand.

The four ninja, or rather two ninja and two ex-ninja, walked in just enough to see the glove and then freeze, much like their Hokage.

END

* * *

**Kirei Oneesan** means Pretty Older Sister. 

Yeah, I updated this instead of _BK_ but I want here yesterday…so I couldn't work on anything else.

No Naruto won't be with Sakura, I will try not to bash her, but it is too easy for me to do. Sasuke will not be bashed! No the world is not coming to an end, well at least not as much.

As you can see, Kyuubi is a female and has a thing for Naruto, but it won't show up very much until he is OLDER, and note I did not make her have giant floppy breast, she doesn't need them to be huge. No I won't give Naruto a Kitsune summoning contract, if I do give him one it won't be Kitsunes.

Naruto talks like a moron, this is because he has had no one save for his Kirei Oneesan to talk to, and then she just lets him talk however he wants to, she isn't the boss of him. He isn't stupid; he just doesn't understand a lot of things.

And for anyone looking for _BK_ updates, I have been planning on getting Naruto and Tatsuki together, just not for a while, and then she won't be the only one either, but it won't be anyone you'd be expecting. I mean it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and if I don't get **four hundred** reviews in two days I won't update! **Or will I?** It is your choice. I leave you with one more word. Gullible.


	3. Chapter 3

Acidic Properties

* * *

"Sarutobi!" 

"Hokage-Sama!"

The screams were interrupted as a powerful wave of energy washed over them, silencing them from making another step or sound.

The green glove, bestowed upon his wrist by the _Thing_ no, _An-Sid_, slowly made its way back up the bed and onto Naruto's bare arm; as the power faded and motion came back to the five bystanders, the two youngest, Fugaku and Hiashi fell to the ground, asleep, as if they had been knocked out by a strange force and no memory of what transpired, seeing that their faces were neutral, no fear being held back. However, the same could not be said about the older two.

Homura shut the door behind him and the turned to speak his mind. "Sarutobi…what the hell was that?!"

"I-I-I…I don't know." He said, stuttering as he was trying to find the right words.

"What happened to Hiashi and Fugaku?" Koharu asked.

"Obviously passed out due to the force of whatever that thing was producing." Sarutobi said as he moved closer to Naruto to check on him. He placed two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse and found it after a moment.

"What the hell is that thing Sarutobi?" Homura asked again, pushing to see if their old friend knew what it really was or not.

"All I know is that I found Naruto lying on the street late last night, he was beaten and bloody so I brought him here for a check up, know that Kyuubi would heal his wounds…but as I was checking him over…I found that glove." He said leaving out the details of fighting a creature that said it was from a different world and Kyuubi taking over for just a moment.

"I tried to take it off myself, but I had no luck, it was as if it was glued to his arm." He continued, leaving out the fact that it grew, knowing that if this didn't cause a panic that the fact that it could grow would. "He woke up for a moment and seemed like he was in a good enough mood for some questions, so I asked him if he could take off the glove…and he was able to…but…" he trailed off.

"He passed out." Koharu said, knowing that there were some gaps in his story, but she decided not to push it at the moment.

"And then the glove…moved back towards him, I was so startled at first that I couldn't move, and when you entered it seemed threatened and pushed more power out, scaring you and the youngsters, hopefully they don't remember anything about this." Sarutobi said.

"I can sense that you are lying to us Saru…but this is neither the place nor the time to push you for them, especially with these young whippersnappers knocked out and such." Homura said. "However, how are we supposed to tell them that they passed out? And if they do remember the events what will you do about it?"

"I don't know." _'I am hoping that it will be like last night, all of those Shinobi passed out and then got up after the ordeal was over and left as if it never happened. But if they do remember…I have nothing to turn them away from the truth except a faulty genjutsu…but that wouldn't work seeing as the power was so significant.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he looked at the two fallen Shinobi.

"There was a chemical spill in Naruto's room, not too serious but still…although we would have to work something out as for why you two weren't affected…" Sarutobi said.

"We weren't as far in the room as those two, and as for you…a mask…a breathing mask." Koharu said as she looked around the room. "After he leaves, we will meet you in your office." She said as the two older Nin left.

As they left, Sarutobi had barely put the sheet from Naruto's bed over his arm when a jonin came in.

"Forgive me Hokage-Sama, but I was told that a chemical had spilt in here, I was also told that you were alright but Hiashi-Sama and Fugaku-Sama had fainted. I will take these two out for now sir…uh by the way." The man said as Sarutobi nodded for him to continue. "How come you weren't affected?" he asked.

Sarutobi smiled. "I had a mask on, I wasn't affected as much as these two were; I appreciate your concern; however, once you are done please go and bring my son here and if I am not here the office." He said as the man bowed and left.

An hour later and Naruto started to come to. He opened his eyes and looked around seeing he was still in the hospital he sighed, there was nothing fun to do at the hospital, and he didn't even have his plushies either!

"Naruto-Kun, it appears that you are awake!" said boy turned to see Sarutobi smiling at him. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked the boy.

"Naruto remembers, Naruto took of glove and then Naruto fell asleep!" He said with a smile. "Then Naruto talked to Kirei Oneesan." Naruto finished as Sarutobi nodded.

"Naruto-Kun, how would you like to live in your own house?" He asked the boy.

"Will it be metal and round like last house?" Naruto asked, he like the small house, save for the smell it could have worked out for him.

"Now Naruto that was a trash can, that is where people through away trash and dead things, you don't want to live in one of those." He said as Naruto started to pout. "However, this house will be all yours, no one else will live there if you don't want them, which means no mean Matron or other kids hurting you." Sarutobi finished as Naruto looked at him with no expression and then smiled.

"Naruto says yes!" he said as he hugged the older man. "But Naruto wants to know when can Naruto move in?" he asked, shocking the old man.

'_Either he knows a lot more than others give him credit for, or Kyuubi asked him to tell me.'_ "I have to find a safe place Naruto-Kun, and I think I have just the spot, however, can you talk to Kyu-I mean Kirei Oneesan all the time?"

"Nope. Naruto can only hear her," he took a breath and then exhaled, as if thinking how to explain it to the man. "Naruto can only talk to her when the time of sleep arrives. Then Naruto talks to her when Naruto wants or when Kirei Oneesan asks me a question."

"What kind of questions?" Sarutobi asked, careful not to sound angry.

"Kirei Oneesan asks Naruto, _'You do know that Kitsunes eat Usagis, not the other way around right?'_ then she makes funny faces at Naruto!" Naruto said giggling. He looked at Sarutobi's face and then laughed again.

"My word dear boy, what are you laughing at?" he asked trying not to frown, his fake smile in place, trying to figure out if Kyuubi had told Naruto to say this or not before he woke.

"See, when Naruto goes to see Kirei Oneesan, Naruto plays with Kitsune and Usagi plushy…Naruto makes Usagi hunt and eat Kitsune and then Kirei Oneesan gets funny faced!" Naruto said giggling through it all.

'_So that's it…or is it…well I don't want to damage any relationships he has with the demon right now, it could prove to be disastrous later on…however, I will mark this as a needs to be questioned frequently sort of thing. But until then I will leave him with Kakashi…he can take him to get some new clothes and then bring him to my office, then I will contact Anko…she wont be paid so I don't know how she will handle this request.'_ Sarutobi thought.

"Wait just a moment okay Naruto-Kun?" He said rather than asked. He walked out of the room and turned down towards a small button that was in a behind a stone panel and pushed it. Instantly two Anbu arrived next to him, one with a Duck mask and the other with a Cat mask. "You two are to watch Naruto, talk to him, see if you can't get him to stop referring to him self as 'Naruto'. I need to go find Kakashi, if I am not back within the hour, one of you change and take him to get new clothes. That's an order!" He said as the two nodded and walked into the room where the seven year old was.

"Who are you two?" he asked cheerfully.

The one with the Duck mask answered him. "We have been ordered to watch you until Hokage-Sama gets back." He said.

"He told Naruto that he would be back soon." He stated as the one in the Cat mask nodded.

"He shouldn't be too long…he has to find someone and then he'll be back." She said.

"Naruto has a question!" he said rather abruptly. "Can Naruto wear your mask?" he asked Duck.

"No." he said as Naruto pouted cutely.

"Then can Naruto wear your mask?" he asked Cat, who shook her head.

"No, we aren't allowed to take them off at anytime, unless ordered to." She said as Naruto smiled.

"Then Naruto orders you to take it off and give it to Naruto!" he said as Duck grunted angrily stopping him instantly.

"Look brat, I don't like you so shut up!" he growled out as Naruto stopped talking.

Five minutes later and Naruto was smiling, scaring the two Anbu, from Duck's point of view there was nothing to smile at, and from Cat's point of view…well he was just creepy when he smiled like that, it was one of those smile that screamed out _'I am going to do something and you can't stop me!'_

Finally about a half minute later as Duck started to loose his patience with him Naruto stopped. He looked around broadly then started to hum to himself. The two Anbu started to calm down and started to talk to each other quietly.

"He isn't so bad up close like this; I don't know why people hate him really." Cat said, although they forgot just how powerful little kids hearing can be, so Naruto smiled, although he really didn't know why.

"He is a monster. I mean he looks like a boy, but that is because he ate the soul of the human child and pushed himself into his soulless body, that is a demon if I ever _Quack!_ One?" he said. He looked at Naruto who looked at his hand, which was still under the cover of the blanket.

"Did you just quack?" Cat asked.

"No! That thing must have made the sound because I don't _Quack!_ Quack?" he said as he glared at the boy. "Look here brat, I may watch over you at the moment but don't think that means that you can do what you want!" he snarled as Naruto looked at him and then,

"_PPPFBFBFBFBT!"_ Naruto's tongue showed itself as it made tooting noises at him, and if that wasn't enough…"How come Ducky doesn't make Ducky noises?" he asked as the man started to reach for a weapon.

"I am not a _Quack!_" Naruto interpreted. "THAT'S IT!" the man yelled as Cat tried to hold him back but to no avail. He grabbed Naruto's right arm and started to apply pressure as Cat tried to get him off of the boy. Again she was shrugged off, this time into the wall, making her see stars for a bit.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he said as he started to squeeze with all his might.

"But Naruto has no money!" he cried out as he tried to wrench his arm from the man's grasp. He finally moved his left hand, still under the blankets and grabbed the man's arm. It was a good thing that only an hour ago the glove had released the brunt of its power trying to get back to Naruto, because when Naruto grabbed the man's arm he squeezed trying to make the man's arm let go of his, only his kind of…

_CRACK!_ The man looked at his arm and pulled away with a loud scream. He looked at Naruto and grabbed a kunai and went to shove it in his skull…when he fell down…with a kunai in his back. Naruto looked around to find the Old Man and the Silver Head there, and the Old Man looked angry.

"Naruto are you okay?" He asked as Kakashi went over to Duck and checked his pulse.

"Dead Hokage-Sama, weak back and a broken…arm?" he asked as he shook his head.

"Who attacked you first Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ducky did…Cat lady was thrown into the wall…that must have been a strong Ducky!" Naruto said as Sarutobi looked at Cat, who was just loosing the star gazer effect.

"Hokage-Sama!" she cried as she bowed. "I tried to stop him but I was of no use." She pleaded.

She went to leave after being helped up by Kakashi and walked her to the door. As she left Kakashi shut the door and turned to Sarutobi. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Sarutobi asked shortly.

"Did you know that he had a broken arm?" He asked as Sarutobi shook his head.

"Naruto did you do something?" he asked the boy.

"Yes, Naruto made duck noises. Duck wasn't masking them so Naruto did, but he got mad and attacked me. He grabbed Naruto's right arm and then started to squeeze and then Naruto grabbed his arm with cursed gift and then his arm went snappy!" Naruto quickly explained. Sarutobi slapped his forehead.

"Naruto you know that Anbu wear masks of animals, that doesn't mean that they are the animals they portray or show." Kakashi stated as Naruto looked up towards the ceiling.

"SO that's why Cat didn't jump on Naruto's lap like other kitty kitties do!" He said as Sarutobi laughed.

"Anyways, Naruto; this is Hatake Kakashi…he will watch over you for the rest of the day, I have to talk to some mean old people now so I can't aid you, but I did find you a house…just uh…just try not to be so loud okay, you have a neighbor who doesn't like loud people…Anyways, Kakashi is also going to help you attain or get new clothes and food. So get changed into those replacement clothes and then you two can get underway." Sarutobi said as Naruto jumped out of bed, however as he did his left green arm did surprise Kakashi.

"He's all yours for now Kakashi, and if anyone asks about the green glove…tell them he fell in some pant." Sarutobi said as he looked at Naruto. "And do not tell ANYBODY about that glove or Kirei Oneesan." He said as Naruto nodded. The two left through the door and Sarutobi sighed, now he had to tell Homura and Koharu that the glove enabled Naruto to snap a man's arm…hopefully they wouldn't be too surprised, or angry.

END

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed, the glove will be Naruto's weapon, and for those of you wondering just who An-Sid is…well he's an alien, hence why he said '_A world so different it looks like a dream_' Things I have lined up for Naruto's weapon glove…is that it has super strength but it can only use it so many times a day, so once he uses super punches one too many times he will be left with his own strength. Yes Hiashi will remember what happened later on, Fugaku won't because he dies. 

Also Naruto will have the ability to use chakra but much later on, and after that it will be only a normal amount as the rest is being snacked on by the glove.

I have a new story currently being typed up and so far I think it is pretty good. In the past I started some darker fics with Naruto and they were taken down…this one I don't think so…and by dark I mean Naruto the man slayer kind. I have his weapon already picked out and sketched out…it is actually the bankai of Naruto's weapon from _BK_ if it gets picked but I aint telling and you wont find out because I am waiting until chapter nine or so to post it.


	4. Chapter 4

Acidic Properties 4

* * *

Notes at bottom!!! Read for updates!!!

* * *

"Well I for one wish that we could rip the glove off of his arm and then burn it and then lock him away, that has been my standing point since he was used in the sealing, however since I know that you won't do this he should not be allowed to attend the academy, rather get him a private tutor, no one special but someone who can teach him to fight…but not Gai." Koharu said as she looked at her old friend with the large hat lying on the table beside him. 

"I concur, he was a threat before Sarutobi but now that he has this, this, thing on his wrist I do not know what to do other than what Koharu has mentioned already. The only thing I could add is that he not be placed in the academy until it is time to take the genin exam, if possible. I know that having him near people his own age or around as such would aid his horrible grammar, but we can't afford him blabbing to others, if the council hears of this he will either die or be forced into the position of 'Human' weapon." Homura said as he looked at his old friend.

"But whom do you suppose if it is not Gai, who trains Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as his old friends sighed.

"I do not know, at least until he is nine he can't be trained by him, Gai is too…frivolous in his training, you know that." Koharu replied.

"Yes, Kakashi is needed in Anbu for as long as he can or wants to stay on, he is one of the best we have and a tool against Danzo's Root." Homura started. "However, Kurenai is going to be receiving a unique pupil in a few years is she not?" He asked Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and then widened in realization.

"Yes she is…but you want her to teach him?" he asked.

"She notices most things before others, which in this case could be helpful, not to mention she can place a wide varieties of genjutsu upon his arm to hide the glove from normal people's sight. Plus she knows how to teach people…in not just the ninja ways; maybe she can stop him from blabbing about his 'gift' to others and repeating his name every time he refers to himself instead of 'I' 'My' 'Me' and so on."

"So, when then?" Sarutobi asked. He was going to assign her to look after another girl who had strange abilities later on down the road, in about two to three years since she had the monstrous powers of a genjutsu goddess; but if he assigned her to look after Naruto, would she?

"You said before that you were going to assign her to watch after another pupil, so why not have her start with Naruto then…unless it is only a year before he would become a genin." Koharu said as the old ruler nodded.

"Fine then at the age of nine Naruto will be entrusted to Yuuhai Kurenai along with the _other_ until he is fit to become a genin, all chakra form tests are also nullified due to his new condition." Sarutobi said as he stood up as did his old friends and then bowed to them as they did the same and then left the room.

END

* * *

Yes short but the next chapter will be a little longer and then a time skip; and then from there on they will return to normal lengths. If you don't know who the _other_ is then I suggest that you either wait or think back to who else Kurenai instructs. If you guess right then you'll find out in a few chapters if not well…oh well. 

Okay for anyone who hasn't read my profile you might be saddened to know that I have taken _COTTJ II_ down for good. No I will not be fixing it at least not until I fix the first one as I forgot my plot, but don't worry I am working on the first one again on my laptop during this time, and I must warn you, things will change…but I am not telling anyone in what way shape or form; I have left the original up for veiwing don't mind the mistakes.

_BK_ is under hiatus for good reason, since Veoh decided to be gay and make everyone download, even though it is a free download, their VeohTV player to watch anything more then 20 minutes long I have yet to watch the next episode or two to write more, and since the anime and the Manga are different in the way of explanations I have hit the slow down and pause button. Don't blame me; blame my old computer for being a piece of shit and dieing on me.

My updates will come later and later for a while as I have been enrolled in DeVry's online services for CIS or Computer Information Sciences at least that is what I believe it is, I have heard some many different ways for the same class sooo…Oh and I need to find a job for said schooling.

Here is a report on my fics or the ones that aren't down or paused:

_**Uzumaki no Desu:**_ this is my dark fic; the first chapter is the pilot so don't mind errors. The second chapter is about fifty percent done.

_**The Kage Shinobi:**_ Have yet to start on the next chapter.

_**Journey of a Ronin Ninja:**_ Going to be taking down a few chapters to make the story both flow a bit better and longer. About thirty percent done with the first remake chapter…I AM WORKING ON IT!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Acidic Properties 5

* * *

As you will see in this chapter, I will not make Naruto super strong with a billion pounds on his person at the get go. I think that even ninja have to start out low and work their way up. More info at the bottom.

* * *

Naruto sat Indian style as he looked at his new Sensei. The man, tall and intimidating looked down on him with…a blank expression. He had a body suit or something of the like underneath his combat fatigues and a vest on over those. Just two days ago he had met the man, when he was informed by the Old Man that he was going to be his Sensei for a year and possibly next year as well.

"Well then, for the last two days we have yet to start training. So for starters…what do you want to do when you get older." The man said as he sat down in similar fashion.

"Naruto wants to be eight fingers!" Naruto said with nine fingers held up, making Yamato sigh. He had a lot of work to do, not just training him in the ninja way, but also things that parents should have taught him.

"You want to be eight years old right?" Yamato asked as the boy nodded. "First of all, you have _nine_ fingers help up, put one down and then you will have eight." He said as Naruto took one finger down…from each hand. "No, that's seven, put one finger up on _one_ hand, and then you will have eight." He instructed as Naruto complied. "That's right, but just turning eight…isn't there something else you want to be? Like a genin, chunin…jonin or maybe even Hokage?" he asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto just wants to be stronger…" he said, leaving a bit off at the end, though Yamato didn't pry.

"Well that's okay too, you can think of what you want to become later on!" Yamato reassured with a grin. "But today is the first day of your training…are you excited?" he asked as Naruto shrugged. "You just said you wanted to be stronger so why aren't you happy?" the man asked.

"Naruto has never trained before...Naruto has only run." The words hit the back of Yamato's mind just a little too hard for his liking. First off, the boy had never had any kind of training other than running, and that was probably because of older kids and some piss hobbled drunk who wished to slay him for his tenant. Secondly…this may take a while, getting a child into shape to train wasn't the easiest thing to do in the world, but hopefully it wouldn't take _too_ long to do so. He would also have to find out who his next Sensei was going to be before he stopped training him.

"Okay then, well lets see…training involves becoming fit, so that you or who ever is strong enough to guards ones self. Yours would start off with small repetitions or sets of pushups, sit ups, pull ups and jogging and maybe running and other exercises. Normally we would train all day but since you haven't trained before other than running…we will only do pieces of the exercises a day. So today, we will start you off with two sets of 8 for push ups and sit ups, 2 sets of 8 for pull ups and then to finish it off…3 laps around the training site we will be using, okay?" he explained to the young boy who didn't nod for a bit. After a minute or two of thinking and putting everything in his mental banks, he nodded. Yamato liked him already, if giving the right amount of time he could remember and understand things better than if just told off after ten seconds like they would at the academy.

"So Naruto and Yamato-Sensei will be training today?" Naruto asked as Yamato nodded with a small grin. "Yes!" Naruto did a little victory pull with that.

"Alright then…let's get going!" Yamato said with a grin as Naruto stood up and ran to the door, excited about learning something that could help him gain strength.

-

Ten Minutes Later – Training Ground 12

-

"Here we are." Yamato said as Naruto looked at the field in front of him. Yamato had chosen this field because it was in good condition and it was medium sized field about ninety yards, so about a square acre in total, Naruto would only be doing three laps around this monster for a few months or unless he had good breathing and times, then he would add laps.

"Okay then, lets start, I want you to do two sets of eight pushups, can you count that high?" Yamato asked.

"No…Naruto can count to eight now though thanks to Yamato-Sensei!" Naruto said as he started to count to eight, not messing up once.

"That's great Naruto, now two sets of eight is sixteen, so if you count to eight twice, that's two times, then you should have done all sixteen. Now, you do know how to do a pushup right?" he asked as the boy nodded, "Good, now begin!" instantly Naruto got on the ground and started to do some pushups, not very good ones, but they passed and they would have to do for a bit until he knew more about training and Yamato.

As Naruto finished up his sixteenth pushup, Yamato started to show him how to do sit ups, in which Naruto was a lot better at, most likely due to his prior living experiences in the Home. Sixteen sit ups later and it was time to move on to pull ups, which for the time being was a tree branch, which was low enough for Naruto to grab and use. After sixteen pull ups, to point out, Naruto was beginning to tire rapidly, Yamato took him aside from training and told him to take a break as he explained the correct method to jog or run long distances.

"So that's all Naruto has to do? Three?" the boy asked, his face covered in sweat.

"That's right, just three laps and then were done for the day." Yamato answered with a grin. He was impressed, for a child, he had a lot of energy, of course with what his life was like he wasn't too surprised. As he pointed out the edges and the posts, he had put up during Naruto's pushups and sit ups, and then sent him off as a shadow appeared behind him, though it was a friendly shadow.

"So…how is he?" the voice was old but still powerful.

"For a brat his age and his current physical state I am impressed, I think by the end of the month I might be able to place one pounders on his legs." The ex-Anbu stated with a smirk as the shadow laughed a few breaths of air.

"Just don't kill him now Yamato…I mean it." The shadow said with a cold nip at the end to make the point clear.

"Hai…Hokage-Sama…but I have to ask…who is his next Sensei after me?"

"Yuuhai Kurenai, Naruto is easily susceptible to genjutsu so the best way to better him is to train him with her. And even if he wasn't; her other pupil is a bit of a handful."

"And who is that Hokage-Sama? The pupil I mean." He felt like smacking himself for that one, the Hokage had just mentioned that the next Sensei's name was Kurenai so why did he ask that? He felt stupid.

"Another genjutsu Master, or should I say Mistress." The man said with a slight edge.

"Hmm…she isn't the strongest is she?" Yamato asked as he watched Naruto trip over a small clod of dirt and pick himself up again and went back to his running, still his first lap.

"Ninjutsu is her second weak point but her first and for most is her taijutsu her body is weak, not so much that she can't train but weak enough that she would take years to train, I was thinking of having her start training now but Gai is the only one who could bring her up to speed with her age…but he would probably kill her by accident."

"I see…so what's the point of training her other than genjutsu?"

"I am hoping that her condition is because of how her parents baby her. If she is inspired to do better then maybe she will become healthier and maybe even become a genin if not low chunin rank. She will never become a jonin, which will be painful to say to her but maybe being a ninja of any rank will cheer her up."

"I see…why not start now then? If she is a little better off…then maybe she could become better than just low chunin." Yamato inquired as Naruto started his second lap.

"Her parents won't have it. It is all that I can do now just to stay their moving plans." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"Hmm…I see, so if she has a partner to train with her own age then maybe she will become stronger and her parents will see to reason?"

"Hopefully. At least that is what I am hoping for."

"And you want Naruto to help her?" Yamato asked with a huff. He hated being used.

"Yes, but not just for her own life, but for Naruto's as well. Had Naruto never received that glove then he would be able to make friends at the academy or might have. But now…if he doesn't gain a friend and that glove starts making suggestions…then we could loose him." His tone was hard and cold.

"You're afraid that whatever that thing is will mold his mind to what that alien or whatever it was, wants?" Yamato asked.

"Yes…and I will tell you now not to say a thing to anyone else…Kyuubi is already speaking to him." Yamato's face turned bed sheet white, his eyes large with fear; "He says that she only talks to him at night or when he is sleeping, but he doesn't mention what she talks to him about."

"She?" Oh Kami! She could be posing as his mother for all they knew!

"Yes; and little children are more susceptible to females than males when it comes to something as parental role…females have that connection to children that most males don't."

"And that is another reason why you chose Kurenai isn't it?" Knock the Kyuubi's methods of luring from his mind with someone real…brilliant!

"Yes…and his genjutsu problem but that is mostly why. I have no clue as to what kind of person that demoness is pretending to be other than _Kirei Oneesan_…but I don't quite trust Naruto on that…he is young and although not stupid he is gullible just like all children." Sarutobi said as he looked at his watch. "I have to return now…just send me a report at the end of day and then another at the end of the week…okay?" with that the Sandiame Hokage left in a small gust of leaves.

'_So this is to protect both a child, a young girl…and the village…okay then I guess being used this way isn't as bad as I thought it could be…although the whole thing with the Kyuubi being a _role_ in Naruto's life might not be so easy to crack than what Hokage-Sama thinks it might…but maybe that girl can help him kick her ideas and whims away when he is older. I can only guess as to what she might do to him when he is a teenager.'

* * *

_

Okay there people longer than the last but the next one will be longer than this, as the story has picked up a bit. I was going to make this chapter longer but I figured that the next one should be the _**long**_ one I was talking about.

You have a hint as to who I am talking about for Naruto's training partner when he goes to train under Kurenai. For those of you who guessed last time I will have let you wonder if you can't figure it out this chapter.

For Naruto's apartment, I didn't want to take up a lot of space with something that might either look weird; I am weird when it comes to color coordination so I left it like it is in the manga. His new clothes, he has regular training clothes, which are just light gray clothes for now; and he now struts along in a green long sleeve shirt and black pants. I don't care for fashion so I just picked them because of the glove.

I thank any who read and any who review. Thanks…

P.S.- My schooling starts on Monday so I will be busy, busy. I got rid of one idea for a new fic for one I have _never_ seen on this site before, although since there are a lot of Naruto fics on this site it is impossible to make sure. But I will not tell you _Nya!_


	6. AN Rewrite pending?

Acidic Properties

* * *

I have been hit by a small muse/plot bunny and it deals with this story.

There is a chance that there will be a rewrite within the near future; depending on if I can make it all work out. But know this, things will be different, incredibly different. For one thing, no aliens. Naruto will gain his gift/curse from an entirely different source, though it is just as unused and un-thought of.

The rewrite will be slightly darker and slightly more mature, and it won't start off very pretty either. Seriously…I'm not kidding. The beginning starts out with blood.

Hopefully, the rewrite brings a new page into the Naruto fanfiction world. Seriously, I'm tired of all the stories where Naruto gains the ability to copy bloodlines or gets the Byakugan or Sharingan; or an eye that does both but looks completely different. Yeah, way too many of them and really boring to read. Also, I hope it brings some sense of reality to the pairings, should there be any at all. Not going to go much further in detail at the moment, mainly because I don't know if I will be able to make it all go together smoothly.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear


End file.
